The term “cloud computing” refers to computing models for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, or on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, or services). Cloud-based services are rapidly becoming a primary means by which services are provided to businesses and consumers over the Internet or even proprietary networks.